Star Light
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: While the brothers are hunting just outside Los Angeles, an anomaly arises nearby and they go to investigate, accidentally stumbling upon a thing of legends and whispers, but who's side is she on?
1. Prologue

**394 years ago in London, England**

_The icy December rain scrapes down my face, droplet by droplet. I stuff my hands in my pocket and trudge onwards down the lonely dark road. I look curiously down the dark alleyway to my left. It seems to be clear, but with the rain and darkness it's hard to tell. "I'll take my chances." I mumble to myself. My footsteps echo down the alleyway as I think of different ways to kill myself. Suddenly, the noise of metal falling against concrete rings in my ear, I stop walking and breathing to listen more intently. The metal scrapes against the ground for a moment "Oops." a deep voice behind me says sarcastically. I turn around to see a dark silhouette standing there. The metal reflects cold light into my eyes and I swallow loudly. Two men land steadily in the alleyway behind me, with evil grins. "W-what..are you doing?" I say as strongly as I can. "Oh no no no, that's a surprise darling." The man with the knife says. I back slowly against the alleyway wall as they close in around me. One of the blade mans henchmen pulls me into a headlock by my hair and covers my mouth with his hand. "Now you be quiet little girl, this will only hurt a lot." He says and the other henchman laughs. Blade man runs towards me, my heart is screaming with fear. Then the blade rips through my flesh and into my intestines, searing shocking pain shoots through me as I let out a muffled scream, salty tears run down my face and my hands start to burn up. He pulls the blade out and a pool of blood splashes onto the wet cobbled surface. He stabs me again, and again and again and again. Each time in a different place, accessing a different part of my brain's pain system. An indigo tinted light reflects off the man's damp leather jacket as he pauses in shock to look down at my hands, he drops the scarlet tinted blade and steps back in horror. Confused and wincing, I look down at my hands to see they are engulfed in a violet light with white specks, it was truly beautiful. I turn my hands over and look at the back, then the front again. The man holding me, lets his hand drop off my mouth and releases his grip around my neck. I clench my fists as vengeance shrieks through my body. The light grows and grows and I start to see little lightning bolts forming around it. A smile starts to spread across my face. Then falters slightly as I think. I hope to god this'll actually hurt them. I shake my head at the thoughts then throw my hands forward towards the man with the blade, and the searing white light burns a hole through his abdomen, his eyes are losing their light as he collapses to the ground. The smell of severed flesh stagnantly lingers in the air. The two other men, who's evil smiles are long gone, now replaced with sheer fear and panic. I look at them, eyes glowing white and say "Run." One gasps and begins to run and soon the other follows. As soon as they are out of sight, I look down at the man who had tried so eagerly to hurt me. He's eyes are vacant and his body is motionless. Suddenly a hurricane of emotions whip through me as I look down at the dead man. I look around fearfully, heart still racing and begin I to run. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Where There's Fire, There's Smoke, Usually Black Demon Smoke.

"Looks like a job to me." Dean said, pursing his lips slightly, looking over at Sam who was blankly staring out the window. "You alright?" Dean said, lowering his head in concern. Sam turned around quickly, blinked twice and clenched his jaw for a moment.

"Yeah, I just, I'm just tired. How far is the nearest motel?" Sam replied trying to calmly sit back in his seat, Dean gauged him closely, he was lying but he couldn't be bothered to pick a fight now. "Uh, there's one just outside of town. 'bout 14 miles from here." Dean replied. Exhausted from the 13 hour drive today, Sam saw 14 miles as a small victory and breathed out a sigh of relief. Dean started up the Impala and pulled out of the gas station.

"Bit weird though," Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows. "She can't be 400 years old, unless she's a witch like that Patrick guy,"

"Or an angel." Dean replied, glancing over at Sam.

"Yeah but angels aren't usually this easy to find. I mean, it was like, laid out on the internet for us. Not all in the same place, but it _was_ there." Sam continued gesturing with his hands,

"Demon then, it would explain why there were three fires killing three people in three weeks all in the same town." Dean replied

"I guess so," Sam said, it could easily be something they hadn't encountered before, but he'd rather not think about that. He apathetically leaned his head against the window, watching the rain hit the glass and run down like small streams, interlocking and breaking, wishing that for once they could meet someone who didn't want to kill them, or piss them off or betray them. Just a pipe dream for a hunter like him.

It seemed like he'd only closed his eyes for a few seconds before the soothing hum of the Chevrolet engine shuddered to a stop. "Rise and shine princess." Dean said ironically. Sam limply raised his eyebrows in an attempt to open his eyes. Slowly he forced his eyelids apart, allowing soft yellowy street lights to flood in, contrasting with the midnight blue sky, flitted with the odd star, it was quite beautiful, but neither of them saw it. Their weary heads only focused on finding a bed and sleeping in it as they strolled into the motel. The man behind the desk was slouched in his chair, his messy brown hair at a centre parting unflatteringly loitered over his fat shoulders. His eyes were dead, but the odd twitch from his hand to change the channel on the remote told otherwise. Dean coughed unsubtly and the man looked up, startled. He hastily turned off the television and sat up right, one eyelid limped above his pupil.

"Heya fellas, what can a getcha?" He said in sloth tuned humour.

"A room for two." Dean said simply, unaware of the look the man was giving him, a look of hesitant confusion.

"We're brothers, separate beds." Sam added sharply, noticing his unease. The man raised his head and eyebrows in time, then let them droop again.

"Alrighty, that'll be $25 for the night." The man said, shifting his heavy weight to stand up. As Dean searched his wallet, the man toddled over to the key-boxes and picked two out of one box. "Here ya go. Enjoy your stay." The man said with a weary smile breathing heavily from the short walk. Dean handed over the cash and nodded politely in thanks, taking the keys.

The two lumbered down the narrow red carpeted hallway, wood laminated doors every few metres. Even in his state of utter fatigue, Dean was still cautious, glancing around, not noticeably different from the norm, but then Sam wouldn't really notice since he was half asleep himself. Dean opened their door. Relieved, Sam slung his duffel on the bed nearest the small window, draped with laced white cotton, then laid down on the bed, Dean followed after shutting the door, slung his duffel on the floor and immediately collapsed onto his bed. Sam kicked off his shoes, slung the duffel bag off the bed and shoved his face into the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Red Hair at Night, Shepherds Delight

The lonely girl was sat at the bar again, waiting for no one, smiling through pain and lost in her own world. It was silly, she thought, I can't wait around here forever. But she knew inside she could wait, she could wait lifetimes for him to return, not knowing that he would, or if he could come back. Her hope was turning sour. After 2000 years she should have given up on him ever seeing him again.

"Closing time folks." The bartender announced and the strange girl with poker straight fiery red hair looked up from her battered sketch pad, dazed for a moment then pulled away from the bar. Standing up she pulled 10 dollars out of her pocket and lay them next to her drink, half empty. "What's that for?" The bartender asked kindly towards the girl, who turned around and twitched a half smile before walking out of the bar. She zipped up her leather jacket and walked down the lonely road. The harsh wind beating at her fragile frame.

The walk was short, from the bar to her apartment. Convenient, for someone like her. The building was old, but the paint was new. Still freshly stinking of the stuff in the lobby. She pressed the elevator button and waited for the odd metal box to scrape down the dark rusty column. She stepped in, weary eyed.

To outsiders, the apartment she stayed in was odd. Like her, I suppose. Where mess lays in every crevice in the living room, the kitchen was spotless, and pretty much empty. Her bed was barely used, next to it were a desk and a computer, since she didn't really need to sleep, the new desk area was quite handy for research, monitoring and gaming from the comfort of her bed. She pushed open the old door with ease and kicked dirt and clothes out of the way to walk through to the kitchen, where she yanked open the buzzing fridge and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and filled a glass and gulped it down. Kicking the fridge shut she stumbled towards her room, where her blessed computer lay. She laid down on the bed, facing her computer and squinted at the bright screen, turned down the brightness and relaxed her eyes a little. "Oooh 'ello." she said in a Southern English accent leaning in, not quite believing her eyes. Someone was researching her. About bloody time for the next one. Whoever it was, they were good, they'd checked off 6 out of 8 hidden websites where she hid parchments of useful information about her, whoever was doing it did it in an hour about 3 hours ago. She ran a trace, results came in a couple of seconds later. Not a registered address for the computer, not any more at least, the memory had been wiped. Smart move. The computer itself was sold to someone called Sonny Artsbury. She cringed. "Bad name choice man, if you're going to choose a fake name, choose a common name." She commented quietly. Not so smart. She needn't bother researching the name if it was a fake, so she hacked the computer and activated the GPS device, an automatic device put on all portable computers in case it gets lost in transit or stolen. The Baker Street Motel? Hmm, not far from here. Like, really close about 5 miles away. Her face was confused for a moment before she sighed and rolled her eyes. Books aren't traceable. Whoever the tracer was, did actual proper homework on her, in old books, records. He was very interested. Her face was suddenly worry stricken as she fell into deep thought. The last person to come this close to knowing the truth, died. That was a reporter who had just dug too deep, to sell her story to the wrong people. It'd be nice to find someone who didn't want to kill her, experiment on her or just piss her off in general. She ran a second trace, and discovered the computer was turned off at the moment, so no point in trying to contact the researcher. By tomorrow they should be ready to contact her. "Screw it." She mumbled, discarding the opportunity to prepare the apartment for the unknown. After all demons, nor angels, or either of their sub categories would probably know how to do this research. So that leaves human. Although the most unpredictable of the three, they did have emotions she could twist if need be. Not to harm, never to harm, only to defend should they think she was responsible for the killings. She shut the lid of the laptop and turned away. "What the hell am I going to do at 2am without looking suspicious?" she said, out loud, to herself. She sat and thought for a while. Occasionally tilting her head to one side. "Harry Potter marathon it is."

When morning broke, the ending credits of Goblet of Fire inched down the screen and she strolled into her room and changed into a cropped Rolling Stones shirt, black leather jacket and low hang black skinny jeans with a white studded belt and black Doc Martens. Pleased with her clothing choices, and surprised the researcher hadn't called yet she moved onto hair. Pushing her bright red hair over to one side, to show her closed cropped black undercut, she began to straighten it. Loosely going over yesterday's straightening. Satisfied, she stood up and looked in the mirror, living in that body for as long as she had, she was almost sick of it, but she did have to admit she looked pretty good today. Then she sat waiting patiently on her sofa.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Loki is an asshole.

"This is dangerous." Bobby said seriously, glaring a warning at the two brothers. "You do not know what you're up against."

"How bad can it be?" Sam questioned gently.

"She killed a male reporter because he asked questions about her life." Bobby replied, glancing at Dean.

"Any reason why you specified the 'male' part?" Dean asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Gee maybe it's because you're both male?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Right, we better get packed up then." Dean said assertively.

"Hang on. She's also a whizz on computers, she probably knows I'm tracking her. She'll know you're coming so try not to break in" Bobby said.

"Alright, Sammy get your stuff." Dean said, glancing at Sam who stood up from the chair opposite Bobby, grabbed his jacket and tucked a gun into his jeans before exiting with the keys. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's efficiency then walked towards the door. He nodded a goodbye at Bobby before shutting the door and walking to the Impala with Sam.

Dean pulled up outside her apartment building. "Finally, a case we didn't have to travel half way across the country for." Sam thought to himself before getting out. He saw 3 cctv cameras on the 6 storey building. So far. Barred windows and a heavy locked door with double security glass. "Jesus." Dean commented. A keypad was visible next to the door, beneath it a set of door numbers with names next to them. Sam pressed 'S. Harkness' and waited.

"Is that Mr Singer?" A nervous female voice said through the intercom.

"Uh, no. Friends of his. The Winchesters." He said. A few moments passed and the door buzzed. He frowned then pushed it open. He took the elevator up to the top floor and walked along to door 48.

He knocked.

"Who is it?" A female voice from behind the door called.

"Sam and Dean Winchester" Dean replied, slowly locks were undone behind the door. Sam looked around, waiting, he noticed a camera above the door, pointing slightly below his eyesight. Smart, guess she uses that to see shifters and the such. The door clicking stopped.

"If you're here to kill me, hurt me, or get me to tell you about myself. I will kill you and burn your bones, understood?" She called from the other side, confidently. Dean widened his eyes at Sam, concerned.

"Understood." They replied in unison. Grinning, she unlocked the door and opened it. Two men stood there, in casual dress, a very tall man, around 6'4" and a shorter, but still tall man at 6'1", they smiled awkwardly. The shorter of the two spoke.

"Hi, my name's Dean, this is my brother Sam." He said gesturing to the taller man who forced a nervous smile. "and there's no easy way to say this, without sounding creepy but we're...interested in you." she suppressed a smirk and opened the door further, "Come in, I've been expecting you." she said smiling sweetly.

Sam spoke up "You have?" he questioned following Dean into the room. She walked into her kitchen and returned with two beers. Dean half smiled and accepted, Sam hesitantly took it and nodded slightly at the girl in respect keeping his eyes low she smiled and sat down on the seat, they copied and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, 8 websites I put my information on, and you found 6 of them, very impressive." She complimented towards Dean, with a genuine look of honesty on her face. Sam looked a little disgruntled and took a sip from the beer can. "So what do you need?" she asked tucking her feet under herself.

"Well, we're wondering if you're connected in any way to the three killings in Queen's Town." Sam said matter of factly then looked down in embarrassment as the girl appeared offended and Dean smirked.

A flash of realisation crossed her face "I'm not a demon, and I didn't kill those people, that's...actually why I'm here."

"You're a hunter?!" Dean said, surprised. Sam drank from his beer a little then glanced around the room, looking for signs of her being a hunter.

"Yeah, one of the first," she said modestly. Then her eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind. "Hang on you said your last name is Winchester?" She asked expectantly. The two were taken a little by surprise.

"Yeah..." Dean said frowning. "Why?" Dean said, continuing his look of hot confusion. She grinned in response.

"You guys are pretty much famous." She said, excited. Sam twitched a smile, but Dean looked frustrated.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, changing the subject.

"We're asking for help." Sam replied, Dean seemed to resent his terminology. She furrowed her eyebrows in response and tilted her head sideways slightly.

"We need to know what you know about demi-gods. Or...the demi-god." Sam said gesturing with his hands. The woman searched his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"May I call you Starlight?" He asked gently. She was a little shocked and Sam retracted cautiously, her face relaxed then she nodded. "My friend, the one who was researching you, thinks you know about demi-gods, and that might be linked to the case we're on." Sam said. Starlight nodded then replied.

"I do, but why ask me?" she majestically flowed a hand outwards pointing to a pile of books. "You could just ask them." She continued then gently placed her hand back on her lap.

"People argue about them, so we thought it'd be easier to ask an expert." Sam replied honestly glancing over at the books precariously stacked next to the dining table. She tilted her head curiously.

"Why do you think I'm an expert?" She questioned softly. Confused as to why they both still looked sweet and genuinely didn't want to harm her.

"You've been seen time and time again at various dates in history. For example someone painted you at the battle of Hastings." He paused then smiled at the image of her in his mind. "It was well hidden, but there's only one creature, that we know of, that can live that long without getting caught in the act of killing humans." Starlight flinched at the word kill and her brows furrowed, Sam's smile left his face. "What creature?" She asked, remaining calm.

"An angel." He replied solemnly.

"The only way you'd know about angels, in the way you've described them. Is if you'd met them. So why aren't you asking those angels?" She replied with a whisper of a smile on her lips.

"The angel we have as a friend says he doesn't know anything about demi-gods, but he's a low class angel." Sam replied, gesturing with his hands.

"No angels were told of a demi-god. I can assure you." she replied, trying to hide her smile.

"Nothing at all?" Sam replied, astonished. Dean looked disappointed. Starlight shook her head.

"So you can't help us?" Dean said, still with hope in his voice.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you." She replied.

"How can you? As an angel you should know as much as we do about demi-gods..." Dean said trailing off. Starlight looked agitated. Neither knew it was forced.

"Who said I was an angel?" She said rhetorically, then looked up at the ceiling. Confused, they looked up to see angel and demon proofing painted onto the ceiling among other symbols. Their eyes widened as he looked back at Starlight. Dean motioned into defence mode, putting his beer down to leave his hands free. As Sam's mouth open and shut repeatedly, failing to combine the words he needed to say as he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about me, so what do you need to know about demi-gods?" she asked, smiling kindly. Sam forced himself to stop freaking out, since she wasn't hurting them he clenched his jaw and began to speak. "Is the legend of Celestia true?" he asked leaning in slightly.

"Yes." She replied simply. Sam nodded then looked at the ground to recall the questions he was supposed to ask.

"Does she walk the earth?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's non-responsiveness.

"Yes." she replied.

"Is it possible to contact her?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"How?" Sam asked, interjecting.

"Well you could drive to her apartment and knock on her door." she replied, suppressing the smile inside her. Sam looked confused but Dean's eyes were wild. Then it clicked for Sam and his eyebrows fell back. SHE WAS THE DEMI-GOD. His eyes widened and he twitched a smile. Then his face fell and he looked down. "Why would you tell me, like any of this? I could be anyone." Sam asked, not looking at Dean.

"But you're not, are you? You're the Winchesters, the most important men on earth." She replied glancing at Dean who looked mildlyflattered. Sam furrowed his eyebrows at how that could be true, they're just hunters doing their jobs. They started the apocalypse for God's sake.

"If you're a demi-God how come you're on Earth and why do you look so human?" Dean asked to break the silence, looking her up and down.

"My mother was the queen of Alzeer. Which puts her just above gods on ranking. And my father was human. Making me a demigod. And this is where it gets complicated. I was born 4576 years in the future on that planet, into a war zone. My father, who was a time traveller, zapped me here, to his home planet in the year 1676, to the beginning of the end pretty much, so I could protect Earth from what was to come so I could grow into another war zone to become good at fighting evil. So that when I'm ready I can go back to my mothers planet and defend it." The girl who hadn't been making eye contact whilst talking, finally looked up to see Sam's mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised in shock, whilst Dean's face was a mirror of confusion and hysterics. After lots of blinking and opening and closing of his mouth, Dean finally summoned some words from his mind. "So...so your like, an alien God warrior type chick from the future, who's also a demi-god." He said simply, the girl didn't seem to resent the simplification of her situation and nodded in agreement. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and stuttered his suggestion. "Since we're all working on the same case," he paused to glance at Dean who's left eyebrow was raised in concern. "do you wanna...join us?" Sam said, Dean sighed in disbelief and directed his gaze elsewhere. "What?!" Sam said sharply. "She could help." Dean looked at the girl, then at Sam, then back to the girl.

"Fine, just don't get yourself hurt." He said harshly, directing his statement at both Sam and the girl. "But just so I know what to call you," he said sternly, then softened his voice. "what's your name?"

"Starlight," the girl replied. "Starlight Harkness."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Heat of the Moment

"So," Dean's voice startled Starlight and she looked round at Dean. "Jessica Evans didn't have anything weird happen to her before hand, as far as I can tell anyway. College graduate, didn't have a boyfriend, internet addict. You know, fairly normal young lady." Dean said, glancing at Starlight. Sam sighed disappointed.

"Well who's next?" Sam asked.

"Jayme Brooks." Dean replied, glancing over at Starlight for a second. "Do you wanna take this one?" He offered kindly.

"Sure, how old was he?" She asked

"27."

"Excellent. I'll pretend to be an old friend." She said, Dean smiled, almost proudly. She looked around herself, then back at Dean. Widening her eyes, worried.

"What is it?" Sam said, concerned. Her gaze turned to Sam.

"Smoke. I smell smoke." She said, panicking slightly. Sam and Dean looked around.

"There!" Sam called out. Pointing at a column of black smoke

"Get in the car." Dean ordered to both of them. They jumped in and Dean started the engine.

As they rounded the corner, black smoke could be seen whirling out of the top left hand window of the semi-detatched house, a couple of people had gathered but no fire brigade. Starlight frantically pushed open the car door. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dean called out.

"Trust me." She called back, ripped off her leather jacket and tied a piece of fabric around her mouth and nose. She ran towards the house and kicked open the front door. The brothers watched her, shocked. Instantly the smoke stung her eyes. She ran up the stairs directly ahead of her and from the landing called out "HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She twitched her head towards the sound of a faint yelling in response. Coming from the room down the hallway. The crack under the door was glowing orange. She ran towards it and forced open the door. She squinted and curled slightly as the heat of the fire hit her strongly and smoke filled her lungs. She ducked to the ground, she squinted through the smoke she could barely see a thing. A cough to her left. She whipped round to see someone trapped in a circle of fire. She dived in and the flames licked at her arms. She picked them up steadily and the flames climbed after her, reaching out as she ran out of the door, the body knocking clumsily against her chest, she flitted down the stairs and out the front door. Clean air never feeling so good. Sam and Dean charged towards Starlight as she placed the body gently on the ground and tucked something back into her shirt. The boy was badly scorched, the smell of burning flesh piercing through her nose as she shivered in response and took off the cloth around her face. Paramedics from a nearby ambulance rushed over a stretcher, checked over the body and took him away.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean commenting quietly on the ambulance's lack of attention to the girl. Leaning against the car the girl collapsed weakly and lifted up her sleeve to reveal a severely burnt arm. Sam fumbled for his phone.

"Stop!" she ordered. He paused, his fragile puppy eyes narrowed in confusion. She looked down at her arm and placed her other hand on it. She closed her eyes and focused, glowing indigo light poured gently out of her hand and wrapped like a snake up her burnt arm. Her hand shook briefly then stopped. She opened her eyes and took away her hand. Fresh peachy skin replaced the burnt flesh.

"Okay that's weird." Dean said, furrowing his eyebrows. She looked at him and shrugged.

"After four hundred years it gets normalized." She said through a crackled and smoked throat. "You guys got some water?" She questioned hoarsely. They were still slightly shocked, but Sam helped her up and sat her in the car, she seemed to be quickly getting weaker since her arm healed.

"We'll go get some." He said, holding eye contact longer than usual, his eyes glanced down to her lips for a moment then he sighed quietly, shut the door and got in the front.

The motel the brothers were staying in wasn't far, just in the suburbs of Los Angeles, about 4 miles away from Queen's Town. Dean unlocked the door as Starlight rested on Sam's shoulder. Quite difficult since he was tall. Her nose twitched slightly as she breathed in his scent quietly and smiled. They walked in.

"You can stay here for the night, you're pretty weak at the moment, but just one night." Dean said sternly. Sam opened his mouth to say something, Dean bowed his head and raised his eyebrows at him and Sam shut his mouth.

"I'll get you some water." Sam said, resting her gently down on the bed and leaving the room.

"So why'd you run in like that? We know you can't die but, fire, you know, hurts." Dean asked, half concerned, half sarcastic as he placed himself down on the bed opposite her. The girl weakly turned her head towards Dean, a flutter of red hair masking one eye slightly as she looked from one of his eyes to the other.

"I've done and seen a lot of things," she paused, bringing back painful memories. "Terrible things. Mostly when I was rogue," she paused again to suck more oxygen in. "those terrible things happened because people were chasing after me, experimenting on me, hurting me, and I was angry at them. And that's dangerous. Damaged people like me are dangerous. Because we know we can survive." she said, turning away and closing her eyes. Dean seemed to drop his mask of invincibility for a moment, showing his true self. Considered what she said, and seemed to empathise with it.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." He said, twitched a fake smile then clenched his jaw and gazed into nothingness, bringing his painful memories to the forecourt, he shook them away as Starlight weakly turned her head towards Dean again and opened her eyes and seemed to nod slightly, understanding many terrible things had also happened to him, there was something else, buried deep inside of him that she wouldn't probe, she could see the cage it was locked in, a deep secret. They kept eye contact, regarding each other in a moment of empathy and understanding. Then the moment was lost when Sam re-entered the room again with 2 large bottles of water, Starlight and Dean quickly broke eye contact and Sam walked over to Starlight and handed her a bottle. She hastily unscrewed the cap and opened her throat up completely and let the water slide down. Youth seemed to climb back onto her face, her eyes glinted more, her skin looked softer and her cracked lips became smooth. She put the empty bottle down on her lap and looked at the pair, watching her closely.

"I needed that," she commented honestly then sat up and she furrowed her eyebrows. "When I was in there, there's was something noticeably odd." She began, Sam sat down on her bed. "The boy was trapped in a ring of fire and for a moment I could have sworn I saw someone else there. Just a silhouette, before they vanished." the girl said. Dean and Sam looked at each other

"Demon?" Dean asked, directing his question to both of us. Starlight spoke up.

"Fire is a pure substance, surprisingly, so no, a demon wouldn't survive that, same goes for ghosts." she said calmly, strengthening her voice. Sam sighed quietly.

"I could call Cas, get him to take a look see if it looks like God stuff." Dean suggested, Sam nodded and glanced over at Starlight who's eyes widened in response.

"Alright." Sam said. Dean started to get his phone out of his pocket. Starlight looked confused and worried.

"Whoa whoa whoa." She said, and Dean looked up from his phone. "Who's Cas?" She said, looking at both of them, Dean smiled then spoke. "Cas, well it's a bit of a funny story, actually." He started, "Castiel is an angel" Dean continued. Starlight's mouth dropped open.

"They're walking the Earth?!" She said excitedly. A thought flashed across her face. "Can you bring him here?" She said eyes glistening anxiously. Dean nodded, and looked down at his phone. Paused and brought it up to his ear. "Hey, Cas. We're on a case at the moment and we could do with a hand." Dean said, a muffled response was heard. "Room 204, The Baker Street Motel just outside Los Angeles." Dean continued then hung up and looked at Starlight with a subtle look of worry. Suddenly a man in a beige trenchcoat and cheap suit appeared. His face was in a permanent state of quizzical interest, portrayed through his bright blueish grey eyes and tousled short brown hair. After setting eyes on Starlight, he immediately threw himself to the floor in a bowing position, tucking his head underneath himself.

"Cas?" Dean questioned looking down at the strange man, then up to Starlight, standing there in shock.

"Permission to speak your highness." Castiel said weakly, not moving, his face still tucked under himself. Starlight looked at Sam then at Dean. "Permission...granted?" She said cautiously.

"She's an Alzeerian princess. The original species of Angels, and therefore the highest in power. The rest of us are merely offsprings of her greatness, and therefore should always bow in her presence. She is the purest of all Angels and is on a level with God in power ranks." the man said fearfully.

"Cas...Castiel?" Starlight said fearing she'd got his name wrong but also knowing she had to do or say something.

"Ohhh she said my name." Cas replied, breathing his words.

"Don't fear me, or treat me as higher than you, that's just going to make things uncomfortable. Please, speak freely. I won't hurt you." Starlight said, making up her words as she tossed them out, in hope of not scaring the brothers too much. Cas glanced up at her, looked back down again and shut his eyes. Starlight sighed quietly, stood up and walked towards him. He began to twitch uncomfortably. Starlight crouched down beside him and placed her hand on his face, Cas closed his eyes harder and clenched his jaw. She gently urged him to lift his head. As he peeked open his eyes, he began to stare at her in awe. She smiled kindly in response and lifted him higher, he stood up and looked at her, observed her in shock. Taking her in completely.

"How..how did you find a strong enough vessel?" He questioned, his voice still shaking slightly.

"I was born into it. My father was human and my mother was the Queen of Alzeer. An odd but nice combination." She replied.

"Beautiful indeed," Cas said, smiling shakily. Dean looked anxiously at the pair, Sam watching him curiously, then turned back to Starlight. Starlight kept her eye contact with Cas and smiled slowly. "You're not so bad yourself." She replied, and Cas grinned but shifted uncomfortably in the heat of a compliment from a higher form and glanced at Dean's uneasy expression and forced his smile back into his usual look of confusion.

"When you two are quite finished." Dean said confidently, "We would like to discuss the matter at hand." Cas looked around, alarmed.

"Amelysa isn't the matter?" He questioned, taken off guard. Dean looked at Starlight confused, then at Cas.

"Amelysa?" Dean said, looking accusingly at Starlight. Guilt spread across her face.

"Starlight is my Earth name, Amelysa is my Alzeerian crown name. It does actually translate to Starlight if that makes it easier." Starlight said, smiling weakly. Sam nodded in approval.

"Oh, pretty," Dean said almost sarcastically and Cas sneaked a glance at Starlight. "Anyway, 4 house fires in the last 3 weeks in Queen's Town. All young people with a computer. That seems to be the only connection between the victims. Hell, they don't even go to the same school." Dean said, sighing at the lack of information.

"There's got to be something else, linking the four, but could be linked to a fifth. It's unlikely whoever it is, will stop at four. No one's stopped them so far, so why should they?" Starlight said, then looked up at the boys. Sam looked mildly distraught at her understanding of psychopaths. Castiel's face continued to look quizzically interested as he stared at Starlight. Dean nudged him slightly, he turned around quickly and Dean looked over at Starlight who had just regained eye contact with Cas.

"Cool it." Dean whispered to Cas. Starlight looked suspicious for a moment then carried on speaking.

"Someone must connect them all. One person with the right power and reasons is strong enough to carry this out."

"So, it's not a demon, not a ghost, Cas actually we called you here to answer this one. Is this anything God related?" Dean said, turning to Cas who was more steady now. Cas thought for a moment then shook his head slightly

"Doesn't look like God work, they'd have no cause to hurt innocent humans." Cas replied, almost guilty sounding that he couldn't help out.

"Should we go check out the bodies maybe?" Sam suggested.

"They'll be burnt to a crisp." Dean replied

"Or have something burnt into them," Starlight suggested cautiously, knowing Dean was likely to react hot headedly. Dean looked at her harshly for a moment, before seeing she'd put on her receding puppy eyes. He sighed and looked at Sam.

"Alright, but you're doin it." He said, nodding at Sam who pressed his lips together and acknowledged Dean's orders. "I'm gonna go talk to the families." Dean said picking up the keys and walking out the door, not needing to ask Cas to follow. Castiel looked at Starlight and twitched a smile then bowed. Starlight humoured him and bowed in response. Then Cas turned and followed Dean out, shutting the door behind him. Starlight watched them go through the window then turned around to Sam who was watching her intently. She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. Looked alarmed around the room, then up to Sam who looked endearingly confused.

"What is it?" He asked. Starlight relaxed her face,

"Nothing, crazy idea." She said, Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So how're we gonna get to the dead body place?" She said, her eyes glistening with youth.

"Uhh bus?" Sam replied. Starlight considered for a moment then shook her head and looked down. "Nah, I'm not good with normal people. They freak me out." She said, then looked up at Sam. "Steal a car?" She suggested, half smiling. Sam entertained the notion for a moment.

"Why can't you just fly us there?" He questioned, Starlight looked down, almost embarrassed. "Because I actually have to fly, like I can't just zap myself there like Cas can, and I don't have an invisibility cloak, so really I can only fly at night." She replied.

"Car stealing it is." Sam said, then shook his head at the fact he'd just said that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Morguey Porguey Puddin' and Pie.

"So how come the paramedics didn't take you to the hospital, or even look at you." Sam asked, picking up a scalpel and carefully cutting the guy's chest. Starlight was leant against the dead body cabinets, arms crossed, watching Sam.

"They didn't notice me." She said, uncrossed her arms and pointed to her chest. "I'm wearing this, necklace thing, a perception filter, when someone sees it, it stops them from noticing you. It's hard to explain." She said and Sam glanced up for a second to pick up another tool. Starlight took out the necklace, a chain with an old key on it. "Look at me." Starlight said, curling her mouth into a smile. Sam looked up, then his eyes dazed off her. "I'm here." Starlight said, having fun. He tried to looked at her again, but his eyes shifted elsewhere, like he was high. Starlight smiled then tucked the key back into her shirt. Sam blinked a couple of times then focussed on her completely.

"That's weird." He said, gesturing with his gloved hands. He stood up straighter. "It's like, I can see you, but I don't wanna see you." He said, trying to make sense of it. Starlight nodded,

"Neat, right?" she said, Sam smiled toothily, glanced at her lips then looked back down at the body, then picked up scissors. Starlight watched his fascinated eyes, jumping over the body, analysing it. She bounced off the wall and walked over to him, cautiously she place a hand on his shoulder which twitched slightly. "Find anything?" She asked, Sam glanced up.

"Yeah, actually." He said and brought the light closer to the body, he pulled back to let her see. "Below the rib." He said. Starlight pushed her hair back and took a closer. "Oh yeah." She said then backed up, gently bumping her butt against his thigh.

"Sorry," she apologised innocently and blushed . Sam tried to suppress a smile then opened his mouth.

"It's fine. You got paper?" He questioned looking around.

"Nope." She replied, pulling a black biro out of her pocket and moving to the body and bent over slightly to look closer. Sam watched her, confused for a moment, before she pressed the pen against her hand and began to draw the symbol. Sam's eyes glanced down to her butt, she turned around suddenly and Sam looked startled. Starlight regarded him suspiciously.

"Were you looking at my arse?" She said playfully. He nervously shook his head, then reaffirmed himself.

"No." He said defensively, a smile in his eyes. She half smiled and looked down.

"Liar, liar arse on fire." She said maturely, referencing the saying. Sam breathed out quickly and smiled. She walked up to him confidently, stood on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You're cute." She said, then walked towards the door. He bit his lip happily then looked up, concerned. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Get some coke, you want some?" Starlight replied.

"No thanks." Sam replied. She nodded and left. Sam huffed and smiled at the kiss whilst clearing up the tools and sewing up the body.

Just as he shut the case Starlight walked back in, sipping at the coke can. He walked to her whilst taking off his gloves and he threw them in the bin then walked out the door in front of her. She hung back for a second to check out his ass in return.

Your arse isn't so bad either." She said, catching up with Sam, then grinned up at him who winked in return.

They walked out of the building in silence, secretly both thinking about each other. Suddenly, Starlight stopped walking and looked around, wide eyed. Sam noticed and turned around. "Starlight..." He began, she held her finger up to her mouth to shush him. Something was wrong. Loads of medical staff were shuffling around the car park, so it was hard to tell. Starlight inspected them individually, whilst not moving. Sam widened his gaze.

"Sam...Winchester, my, my, what are you doing here?" A female voice from behind Starlight said confidently, she didn't turn around, knowing her eyes would give her identity away. Sam looked confused, no recognition.

"Who are you? Sorry, getting difficult to tell you apart." He said sarcastically, then looked at Starlight.

"Why isn't your bitch turning around?" The voice said snidely, ignoring Sam's question. Starlight looked up at Sam and winked then turned around to face her. The demon backed away, shocked and Starlight smiled. "You can't be.." it stuttered then regained composure.

"I suggest you answer his question, 'cause this bitch." She said, gesturing to herself. "Has got a bite.". Unease was still splattered across the demon's ugly face. As a demi God she could see inside a demon's shell, which in this case was a hospital nurse in her early thirties.

"Sam doesn't know me, but I've heard of him." The demon said cautiously. Starlight stayed silent, urging the demon to continue. "Matilda." The demon said. Starlight turned her face sour and she took a step forward and the demon took a step back.

"I won't kill you, I will exorcise you, but only for the purpose that if you meet other demons. Tell them Sam and Dean are under MY protection." Starlight said fiercely. Then reached her hand forward as fear screamed through the demon's face. Starlight closed her hand into a fist around air then wrenched backwards. Black smoke poured out of her heart then rose into the sky. The shell collapsed to the floor. Starlight took her necklace off and put it on her wrist, balancing it, she reached back that hand to Sam who hurriedly lurched forwards to grab her hand. She raised the necklaced hands into the air, and the crowd of people, stood in shock by their cars, turned away and went back into motion.

"That was pretty cool." Sam commented. Starlight turned around, smiling. Sam's hand still firmly holding onto hers. Starlight could see the look of want etched into his face, staring out of his hazel eyes. She gently slipped her hand out of his, taking the necklace, and his eyes went off in a different direction for a moment before she tucked the key into her shirt. Sam took a step closer to her, so their feet were two inches apart and looked into her eyes, lowering his eyelids, so they were just hanging above his pupils. It was very sexy, but they couldn't interact here. Not with the risk of demons around. He leaned in and she went on tip toes and he tried to follow her lips, but gave up when she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Not here." She said sorrowfully into his ear. She pulled back and watched Sam nod, disheartened and walk to the other side of the car. Starlight watched him get into the car, worried she'd hurt his feelings, then sat in next to him. She thought about kissing him in the car, but denied it, since it would only make matters worse. He started up the engine and pulled out, sour faced.

"Anyway, you haven't even taken me on a date yet." Starlight said, eagerly trying to break the awkward silence. Although Sam didn't look at her, a smile was unwillingly brought across his face.

The journey back to the motel was short, but still fairly uncomfortable for both of them. A car was parked outside, not unusual for a motel, but Sam recognised this car. Bobby is here.

Sam and Starlight walked in through the brother's room door. Dean and Bobby turn round simultaneously.

"This the demi-god you were talking about?" Bobby asked, inspecting Starlight.

"Yeah." Dean replied, inspecting Sam. Starlight waved shyly.

"Hi." She said, then put her hands into her jeans pocket and sat down on a bed. Sam shut the door behind them and leaned against the wall.

"Bobby thinks we got a lead." Dean introduced, turning gesturing to Bobby. Sam's eyes light up, and Starlight looks at Dean, then at Bobby.

"Hang on. There was a symbol on the diaphragm." Starlight said, standing up and walking over to Bobby who looked curiously up at Starlight for a moment, before examining the symbol she'd drawn on her hand.

"It fits." He said simply then let go of her hand and turned to the book laid out in front of him. Starlight leaned over to take a look. "It's an old celtic symbol for fire." He began, tracing a finger across the page. "Specifically for the Pagan God of fire." He said, looking disgruntled at the discovery. As if he'd prefer something else.

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked, speaking up. Bobby shrugged and shook his head slightly and Dean looked to the ground. Starlight shut her eyes for a moment and lifted her hands up to her head. Images of old books and lettering flashed across her eyes, every now and then she would flutter her closed eyelids to dismiss a thought. Then one single word paused in front of her and she smiled. Opening her eyes she relaxed her mind, noticing Sam had been watching her curiously.

"We drown it." She said simply, looking around the room.

"And why in the hell should we trust you?" Bobby said, glaring slightly at Starlight.

"I'm nearly 3000 years old and I've been on Earth for 400 of them, I've studied almost every single course there is in university and college, and I've read all the books ever printed on this whole Supernatural shebang. So you don't have to trust me, but it's the best we've got. And," She paused and smiled. "It's logical. How'd you kill fire?" She asked rhetorically. Dean raised his head in understanding. Bobby nodded, and Sam smiled. He liked the showing off part of her complex personality.

"How come you didn't recognise the symbol if you know so much?" Bobby said in a childish voice.

"Demi God, demi storage capacity, and I can't remember EVERYTHING." She replied, tapping a finger against her head. Bobby nodded and had a mature look on his face, as if he understood.

"How're we gonna convince this pagan god guy to take a long walk off a short plank?" Dean commented, all of his useful suggestions had to be wrapped in some kind of sarcastic cocky embodiment to keep himself from looking geeky. The room was silent for a while, before Sam perked up.

"Find out who it is, and work out who the next victim is. Then take them near water." Sam said. "Yeah, I can shield them from any fire this guy's going to throw at the victim, then I'll take the God into the water and drown him." Starlight replied, glancing at Sam for a moment. Dean looked at the ground, remembering the last time she threw herself into a fire recklessly.

"You'll be weak afterwards." Dean said, directing his comment at Starlight, with a depth beyond understanding. "Then I'll have to get enough sleep tonight." Starlight said, Dean rolled his eyes in response. "I'm serious. I haven't slept in two weeks. Gods don't need sleep, human's do. So it's hard to balance it. But if I have a good nights sleep, it'll kind of, re charge my God powers too." Starlight said, making eye contact with everyone in the room, then turning back to Dean who nodded and bounced off the wall he was shrugged against, a smile grew across his face.

"Sammy better take you back to yours then." He said, then winked at Sam, who pursed his lips and looked down, suppressing a smile and shaking his head.

"Old ears here Dean. I'd prefer it if you didn't." Bobby said, looking disgusted. Dean carried on smiling, but stopped talking.

"Dean, we literally met this morning." Starlight commented. Dean raised his eyebrows at this challenge.

"So what? I saw you checking out his ass." Dean retorted, glancing at Bobby who was glaring at him. "Sorry." Dean said to Bobby. Starlight sniggered slightly at the memory of the ass incident earlier that day and glanced at Sam, who's cheeks were flushed red.

"Oh just get out." Bobby said stroppily, he did mean what he said, but not in a harsh way, he was just done with the awkward silence and wanted to spare Starlight. Who looked rather uncomfortable. She nodded in respect to him and walked out the door. Followed by Sam who looked back at Dean. Dean just raised his eyebrows twice at Sam, suggestively. Sam shut the door with an

"Ugh." and looked apologetically at Starlight who was waiting for him. "Sorry about him." Sam said, referring to Dean.

"It's fine, I had a friend like that once." Starlight replied, and Sam clenched his jaw, seeing that everyone around her had died. Anyone who got close had to die eventually, which made him wonder why she had let them in so easily. He thought about it for a moment, but discarded the thought since it wasn't really the time. "It's okay. I lost him a long time ago." Starlight said, noticing that Sam had felt uncomfortable with her last comment. Sam turned to her and nodded forcing a smile for her, she half smiled in response and whilst walking, went on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The sun was just beginning to set purple and red shades casting across the polluted city air, the cool evening air brushing through a group of Autumn leaves which twisted into a whirlwind for a moment before settling again on the damp pavement. Sam and Starlight were laughing together about something, as a man, unseen, watched from afar. His eyes shimmered orange like fire, as they walked into the apartment building, Sam's arm climbing to her waist. Sam Winchester was under protection. The man sighed and turned away, walking heavy footed back down the street.

Walking into the foyer of Starlight's apartment building a thought had occurred to Sam, and he stopped walking. "Hey, fire and smoke and whatever affects you pretty bad, and then you're gonna jump into the water with a pagan god. That's pretty reckless. I mean, you could die. So, why do it?" He asked gently. Starlight stopped walking and turned around, sighed and looked at the floor, then back up at Sam. She bit her lip, deciding whether or not to tell him the truth. She nodded. "Okay." She said, gathering her thoughts, Sam was beginning to regret his question. "Have you ever felt completely hopeless?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes. He clenched his jaw and nodded at a memory. "How long did that last?" She asked. Watching him closely.

"4 months." He replied.

"Okay, this is more personal, but since you asked a personal question...did you ever attempt suicide?" She asked. He hesitated before responding, wondering where the questions were going. He nodded solemnly. She looked sorrowfully into his eyes before continuing, working out how she was going to phrase it.

"I first lost hope when I'd been on this earth for 17 years, but I didn't attempt suicide until I was 22. And that, as you can tell, is the age I'm trapped in. After that, I kept on trying, but after every single time, I just woke up again. I put a bullet through my brain, a few seconds later it popped back out and I woke up. I swallowed bleach and it just healed again, I jumped in front of a train-" she paused, scrunching her eyes up then opened them again, looking calmer. "The last one on my list, number 237 if I remember correctly, was setting myself on fire, in the year 1926. The reason why I hadn't tried it before was because, well, I knew it'd be the most painful, so I saved it till last. It turned out to be the only suicide attempt that helped me feel again. None of the others worked, not really. Smoke and fire doesn't weaken me physically, not at all, but it'll kill me emotionally, so that's the only kind of suicide that works with me." She said, tears filling her eyes, Sam felt helpless just standing there, listening to her. "That's why I'm reckless. I'm just waiting for another chance to die." She finished and cried into her hands, Sam stepped forwards, his own eyes welling up and hugged her close. Cursing at himself that he still wanted to know more, even though it would rip her apart just asking. He shut his eyes and pulled her closer. She pulled her head away slightly and he opened his eyes, her tear stained eyes looked deep into his, she slid her hands gently up his spine, up towards his neck. Starlight stood on tip toes and shut her eyes, pushing her lips against his. Something fluttered in her stomach and her eyebrows arched at the centre. His lips were warm and soft, caressing against hers quickly. His large calloused hands grabbed her hair and tugged slightly, tilting her head upwards as he brushed his tongue against hers another tingle shot through her. Starlight pushed him away and he backed up several feet. She was completely serious, and he was confused until she began to smile and ran towards the elevator, looking at Sam who grinned and chased after her as she pressed the button. The doors opened and she stepped inside, the doors began to shut, Starlight reached her hand through and grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling him in just before they shut. Sam, using his body slammed her against the wall of the elevator and pressed himself hard against her, teething at her neck, Starlight's breathing deepened. He felt so good, so intimate. The elevator door opened and Starlight pushed him out, Sam almost tripped before his back slammed against the wall and he grinned devilishly, girls don't usually try to dominate him, but he liked it. She shut her eyes and pressed her lips hard against his. Dragging her nails under his shirt, along his sensitive stomach, rippling at the sensation. His crotch involuntarily moved forward as he breathed out and slid his hands rhythmically up her body. She pulled away suddenly and turned her back to him, crouching down for a second before sliding her ass hard against his body feeling his erection against her jeans, he shut his eyes and creased his eyebrows and breathed in sharply.

Opening the door, with his hands moving freely along my skin, I push him in, shut the door behind me. I smile and take one of his hands and lead him to my bedroom. I take my leather jacket off and lie on the bed in a suggestive position, he raises an eyebrow then slowly, knelt next to me and crawled towards me. My fingers danced through his hair, combing through it I took hold of a chunk and pulled gently at it, his jaw clenched again, sparkling up my heart I couldn't resist him anymore. I rolled on top of him, thighs spread wide over his crotch, I looked down at him and bit my lip, unclenched my fist and pressed my lips hard against his warm, soft lips again and shut my eyes. He dragged his nails softly up my spine whilst opening his mouth slightly; lip-locked, I moved with him and gently swept my tongue against his the meeting of which causes a tingle throughout my body, I move myself closer to him, slowly closing my mouth onto his bottom lip I drag my teeth upwards and he breathes heavier through his nose, I release then purse my lips more onto his and repeat my actions, we roll our tongues across each others as we exchange body heat. I move my free hand down his chest and down to his belt line, massaging his thighs at first, while still rhythmically biting his lip softly, I move my hand around that area, feeling the fabric of his jeans abrasively caressing my fingertips, his breathing quickens as I find the head, teasing I use two fingers to circulate the area, then three, then my palm, kneading my hand against him, upwards. He moans quietly then slides his hands under my shirt, slowly moving along me, my eyebrows involuntarily curving upwards at the centre as I close my eyes harder. He unclasps my bra, I open my eyes, gently take my hand away from under his head and use it to pull the bra strap off one arm, then the other, allowing me to take it from the bottom and throw it across the room. He watches me, his eyes already beginning to water from pleasure. He grabs my upper arms and pushes me against the bed I roll my eyes back into my skull and instinctively open my legs for him. He pushes his hands up my thighs and thrusts his crotch forwards against me. I grab at the bottom of his shirt and lift it upwards, he sexily half smiles and lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it off the bed. I bite my lip at the sight of his godlike body. "Wow.." I murmur, impressed. He grins and slides his hands under my shirt and thrusts gently against me, I moan slightly as he lays further down, using one hand to support himself, he gently sweeps his other hand against my chest, massaging my breasts I arch my back and grab the back of his neck and pull him closer, I kiss his neck gently sweeping my tongue against him, teething, biting and sucking at him he moans louder "Oh God.." I open my mouth wider and suck harder at his neck, he sharply inhales, and grabs me harder in response then pulls the bottom of my shirt up, over my breasts. I release his neck as he kisses mine, now using both hands to support himself. Gently, slowly, moving downwards across my chest, I arch my back again and I breathe heavily outwards, scratching my fingers down his muscular back. He stops and pulls away, looks deep into my eyes then suddenly presses his lips hard against mine as he thrusts harder, my breathing becomes more rapid. I search in darkness down his chest to his beltline again and undo his jeans. Pressing his chest against mine he pulls down his jeans without breaking lip contact. He bites my bottom lip, dragging his teeth upwards, I scratch his back and he arches. Carefully he kicks off his jeans, then heavily lowers his groin down onto me, I can feel so much more now. I want him so bad. Right now. He pulls away from my lips to undo my belt and my jeans. He drags his chest across mine, giving me a devilish look he pulls down my jeans and underwear at the same time. He gently moves three fingers down my stomach, gently tickling it. He stops and bites gently at my inner thigh, looks up at me and I bite my lip. He slides one finger in between my lips, over my clitoris and down into my sopping wet pussy. He pushes one of his long fingers inside me and I inhale sharply. He curls his finger onto my G-spot and hammers against it. I moan loudly, pushing my arms backwards and jutting my shoulders out of my back. He replaces one finger with two, as my heavy breathing makes me feel lightheaded. "Ohh Sammy, uhh." I call out, he quickens his pace, now sliding his fingers in and out. He mouths against my thighs and I grab at his hair and pull it back firmly. He clenches his jaw and takes his white covered fingers out and licks them seductively. I calm my breathing down then sit up suddenly and grab him by the shoulders. I push him down onto my bed and he bares his teeth. With one hand I hold his wrists in place, the other hand slides down his hot body, down to his boxer line. I let go of his wrists for a moment to curve my body as I drag his boxers down. He pierces the air, blood rushed and standing, I raise an eyebrow at him. "Just fucking GO!" he breathes grabbing the sheets. I smile and dance my wet tongue up his length, his thighs clench in response as he breathes "Fuck." into the humid air. I take him into my mouth and drag my teeth upwards. He moans loudly and I try not to grin, since it'd hurt him. I suck hard and take him in further. Quickening my pace and rhythmically losing the ability to breathe as his head touches the back of my throat. He grabs my hair, the tendons in his neck piercing through. I suck hard and his hips raise, he's breathing so hard, biting my name into the air. I drag my nails along his thigh and steady myself with my other arm. Lulling my tongue over his head, I can taste his pre cum in my mouth. He suddenly sits up, grabs me by the shoulders and slams be down onto the bed. He pushes through my legs and guides himself inside of me. I pull my legs up to my shoulders to force him closer. He bites his lip and thrusts hard. I put my arms up against the backboard to counteract his force and stop me from bumping my head. My breathing gets faster and my eyes roll back into my skull as his pace quickens. "Saammy!" I scream out and he shuts his eyes hard at the sound of his name. His mouth drops open, seeping out hot ragged breathing. My knuckles whiten as I wrap my hand around the sheets. A devilishly hot moan screams out of him as he cums inside of me. Slowly, his breathing returns to normal as he removes himself and lays down beside me. "Fucking hell." I comment, shocked at his animalistic tendencies. He grins in response then replies. "Thanks." He breathes, lying down carefully. I lay my head on his chest and let his slowing heartbeat guide me into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Study In Scarlet Love

Sam's eyes flicker open, fuzzy warm light seeps through Starlight's red curtains. Something is not right. He looks around the room. The body lying next to him, recognisably Starlight, is cold. She doesn't move when he places his hand on her back. Sam's face turns to fear. He rolls her over. Her eyes are open and dead. He wavers a finger under her nose. She's not breathing. He begins to panic. "Again. Really?" He comments on his sexual curse. He gently lays his head onto her chest. No heart beat. "Starlight." He says, his hands shaking slightly. "Starlight!" He yells. Suddenly a fist meets his face with a loud bone cracking thump.

"Sam?" A familiar voice soothes. He opens his eyes. Starlight's blurry face is as white as a sheet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Sam exclaims, sitting up. Her eyebrows falter and her mouth opens to speak, but Sam lurches forward and embraces her in a hug. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispers in her ear.

"You're quite great in bed, but not that great. Sex can't kill me." She replies with a hint of sarcasm. He ignores the comment and pulls back.

"You weren't breathing. Your heart had stopped. I don't..." He trailed off, confused.

"Sorry about that. I pretty much die in my sleep. It's a little odd but it helps me rest. When you called my name it brought be back to life as it were and well I forgot you were here so.." She said and glanced at his nose. Sam brought three fingers up to his nose and prodded carefully. No pain. His eyebrows furrowed. "I healed you." She explains simply. Sam nods and smiles then kisses her on the forehead and lies back down. She lies comfortably on his bare chest. "We shouldn't go back to sleep." Starlight says, not moving.

"True, but it's nice to catch a break every once in a while." He replies and lays a hand on her shoulders and shuts his eyes. Not to sleep just to relax.

"Hello Sam." a man's voice says at the foot of the bed. Sam and Starlight sit up suddenly to see Castiel standing there uncomfortably, Starlight pulls the duvet over her chest as Cas bows at her. "Morning Cas." Sam says to the man in the trench coat.

"Dean requests you go to the motel now." Cas says sternly to the pair. Sam looks confused.

"We have a mobile, he could have rung us." Sam says gesturing to the one on the bedside table. "We should leave." Cas insists and walks around the bed to Sam.

"Wait up." Starlight says. "We should definitely get dressed before you zap us some place." Castiel retracts his hand and goes back to the foot of the bed and turns around to wait.

Starlight comes out of her room dressed in a green dress cut off just above the knees. Thick black tights, army boots and a leather jacket half done up. Sam raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asks playfully as Castiel turns around to view them both, now dressed.

"You look...good." Sam replies, with Castiel in the room and his innocent ears it was hard to say what he wanted to. Starlight walks confidently up to Sam and kisses him on the lips. When they pull away Castiel is watching curiously. Instead of mocking him, Starlight responds with the same curious look.

"Surely you must have seen this before in humans." She says gently. He half shrugs and looks away. "It's alright Cas. If you want to get in someone's pants I can teach you how." Starlight says smiling and Sam looks worriedly over at her. Cas turns back to her, if angels could blush that's what he'd be doing.

"I would be grateful, thank you." He says then walks towards them and zaps them to the motel without another word.

"Speak of the devil." Dean says, half smiling up at Starlight. He's fully dressed but no one else is there.

"Not quite." She replies, although what he said suggests he was talking to himself. He twitches a smile, his eyes look kind and well rested.

"Today, kids. We got to work out what links the vics and trace it back to the person doing the sacrifices." Dean says assertively

"They all had computers. I could take a look." Starlight perked up.

"How? All the computers are in the families homes, with friends or being used as evidence." Sam replied.

"You don't have to have the computer in your hands in order to take a look. I'll hack it." Starlight said simply and picked up Sam's laptop and starting typing. Dean looked impressed.

"While you're doing that...I'll get some water pistols." Dean said seriously.

"You serious?" Sam said.

"Hell yeah. Fire monster things are killed by water, so we should get the right weapons to defend ourselves." Dean said matter-of-factly. Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded. "You wanna come with? Get some other equipment?" Dean asked Sam gesturing to the door.

"What like water bombs?" Sam replied half sarcastically.

"Bitch." Dean said simply.

"Jerk." Sam replied. Starlight looked up from the computer to see Sam wink at her as he left with Dean. She blushes then looked back down at Sam's computer. She notices someone's presence in the room. Castiel is still here.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked, not looking up. When he didn't reply, she looked up confused. He was shifting uncomfortably. She raised her head in recognition.

"Are you here because you want me to teach you how to get in someone's pants." She said not moving from the laptop, eyes fixed on the words in front of her. The silence gave a hint and she continued. "And it's one of them." She completed. He nodded with his jaw clenched looking down.

"Dean." He said finally, she smiled then looked up at him.

"I knew it." She replied, her smile fabricating into a grin. She put the computer down next to her, still open and patted the bed on the other side of her. Urging Cas to join her. He pursed his lips then moved over to her and sat next to her. "You've got to understand this is going to be difficult. I've never seen a man with so many masks before." She said and Cas nodded. "First we have to establish whether he returns your feelings, and just from what I saw yesterday I think he does." She continued and Cas look confused.

"How do you mean?" He asked simply.

"When you called me beautiful, he looked really scared. Like, I was taking you away from him. He may have been scared that you'd start to like me instead of him. Sam's face also backed this up. Since he looked sort of, concerned about Dean acting this way. The first time Sam had seen Dean's love compromised." She replied, Cas suppressed a smile.

"You can smile." she said gently "It's great news." Castiel's smile slowly grew in confidence until he let his beaming grin out and Starlight mirrored his smile. "Next we have to see how strong his feelings are, and for this I need to see him react to you coming onto him." She said and Cas switched to his look of confusion.

"Are you sure I should ejaculate onto him?" Cas asked innocently, Starlight couldn't suppress a giggle at this.

"By coming onto him I mean, seducing him." She replied. Cas nodded slightly and added;

"How do I do that?" Cas asked in slight disbelief leaning a little closer.

"Sam did it rather well with me, so I'll tell you what he did to get my attention." Starlight replied then thought for a moment. "He looked at me in a certain way, and it's like I knew what he wanted."

"Show me." Cas said. Starlight cleared her throat then lowered her head slightly, softening her eyes and made absolute eye contact with him. She brought her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it seductively. Drawing it back out slowly then curled her lips upwards slightly at one end into a sexy half smile raising an eyebrow. Castiel's mouth opened involuntarily, then forced it shut and swallowed. "I will use that." He said after composing himself. She raised her head again and relaxed her face. "Alright but only if you manage to seduce me, I'm not having you attempting this and getting it wrong. It has to work first time." Starlight said firmly.

The first time Castiel attempted a seductive stare, he sucked in his bottom lip too far. The second time, he pulled his mouth upwards too far. Many attempts later he'd got it right, and even Starlight had to use the utmost of her self control to resist him. "Perfect." She commented and Castiel's eyes glinted proudly. "Now you've got that right, you need to know when to use it." She said, then paused. "When do you think you shouldn't use it?" She asked gently. Castiel tilted his head in thought for a moment then replied.

"Around Sam?" He questioned hesitantly. She nodded proudly and he raised his eyebrows. "Excellent, when else?" she asked, he looked disheartened. "If he's very upset or stressed, don't do it. It might make things worse. Only do it when you're completely alone, because if he responds well he might want to take it to the next step." She added. Castiel was listening well, you could almost see him taking notes in his mind, but his eyebrows faltered at 'responds well'.

"How would I know if he has...responded well?" He asked innocently.

"He will look vulnerable and weak, he might clench his jaw or open his mouth to breathe, or even look mildly frightened." She replied.

"But Dean...he's strong, how can vulnerability be a good thing?" Cas asked, confused.

"Because that's how you looked when I first showed you what Sam did to me. It means he's ready." She replied honestly. "His next step may be that he wants to kiss you." She said, then paused allowing that to sink in. "Have you ever kissed a human or angel before?" She asked. He shook his head guiltily. "It's alright, don't worry about it, now it's-" She was cut off by the phone on the bedside table ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam, we're on our way back now, how's the research going?" He asked casually with the hum of the Impala in the background.

"Pretty good, I think it's an email thing that they all got I'm not sure though. I'm tracking it now." She replied honestly.

"Okay, see you in a sec." He said then hung up. She looked frightened at Castiel.

"You can't mention any of this to either of them. And no trying out the look until I've taught you everything else. Act natural." She said just as the Impala pulled up outside. Cas nodded solemnly as she pulled the laptop back onto her lap and looked at the search results. The brothers walked through the door and Dean looked suspiciously at Cas who, from his point of view shouldn't be sat on the bed. Sam shut the door and Castiel's eyes were wide with fear but he forced a smile. Dean turned his stare towards Starlight.

"So what you get?" He asked, dismissing Cas' strange placement.

"You remember those chain mail things you used to get when you were like, 12?" She said rhetorically. "Well it looks like some asshole has decided to use a real threat, which includes well written Latin incantations, summoning the God itself should it not be passed on to someone else." She said looking up from the laptop.

"So these suckers are getting killed because of some stupid ass chain mail? That's gotta suck." Dean replied unhelpfully.

"Who started it?" Sam said.

"There is a name here, but I have a feeling it's fake." She said and looked up at Dean who raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Ben Dover." She said and Dean smiled slightly and turned away, whilst Castiel looked confused. Dean noticed Cas and spoke. "Ben Dover...like, bend over?" He said trying to explain it. Cas shook his head. "It's what one guy tells another when they...nevermind." Dean said shaking his head and turning away. "Sex." Starlight said simply and a look of understanding crossed Castiel's face. Dean looked mildly frustrated so Starlight carried on talking. "The email has been sent to 10 people one person hasn't passed it on yet, making our job surprisingly easy. Although as a wise man once said, if it feels easy, you're doing it wrong." Starlight said smiling at the memory of Misha Collins, a man from a parallel universe. The brothers stared blankly at her, waiting for her to identify the rebel. "Jack Warwick lives at 122 Garfield Avenue, Queen's town." She said finally, her gleaming smile fading.

"What I don't get is how people outside the town aren't getting killed. The internet's friggin purpose is to like, connect people. So how come outsiders aren't getting ganked?" Dean asked. Starlight thought for a moment.

"Good question." She replied and started to tap away on the computer. She rounded up everyone who'd been sent the email and put them on a map of Queen's Town and the surrounding area. "Everyone who was sent the email lives in Queens Town, I'm going to analyse the email and it's modifications to see if the sender specified the area or if it's something else trying to kill this town off." Starlight replied, tapping away again. Dean was fairly satisfied with her answer and sat down on the bed.

"We could go talk to this guy." Sam suggested.

"And ask him what exactly? Ask him who looks like a god in this town?" Dean snapped and Sam looked a little taken back.

"I'll tell you who looks like a god..." Starlight said suggestively. She waited for Sam to smile at her then said "Me!" jazzing her hands.

"Shut up, you're half a god." Dean said, looking pissed.

"Ask him why he didn't send on the email." Starlight continued. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and nodded at Starlight, agreeing with her statement.

"Alright, lets go. Call us if you find anything." Dean said then stood up and walked out the door, Starlight put the computer down on the bed and stood up.

"Oi." She said before Sam walked out, Sam turned round curious as she approached him confidently, he grinned then cradled her gently in his arms and kissed her romantically, when they parted Starlight's eyebrows were raised, but her eyes were pleased.

"I'll see you later." Sam said smiling then shut the door behind him.

Castiel was stood by the window, watching the Impala go. "You really like him don't you." Starlight said walking over to him. Cas turned around and nodded.

"Stage two then." Starlight began.

"What about the god?" Cas asked, glancing at the computer.

"It's running a trace at the moment to locate the computer that the emails are being sent from, we're okay for now." Starlight replied and Cas looked satisfied.

"So. Kissing, I guess that's another reason you like Dean." Starlight said smiling cheekily. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "He's got those lips. You know I wouldn't mind kissing those..." She said trailing off, Cas looked fearful then shook his head.

"I assumed we agreed he was mine." He said with undertones of anger, Starlight grinned proudly.

"He most definitely is yours." She replied and Cas looked a little more relaxed, then a thought lit up his eyes.

"Is it possible for you teach me to kiss the way that Sam kissed you?" He asked "That was...agreeable." Cas continued looking at the ground. Starlight nodded.

"Alright, you're going to need confidence and strength for this. Dean's full of muscle, which is heavier than fat, so he's going to be pretty heavy." She warned. "Try to cradle me." She asked approaching him. He looked nervous. "I have faith in you Castiel." She said and his eyes lit up. He confidently brought his hand up to her head. "Lean over me, then use your other hand to steady my back." Starlight said and carefully, like he was holding a newborn baby, he adjusted to follow her instructions. Slowly, Starlight let Cas take her weight. Starlight kept eye contact with him for a while, noticing how beautiful his eyes were, cobalt blue, flecks of violet and a midnight ring around his iris, reflecting sunlight off his pupil. She forced herself to look away, then looked back at him. "Don't drop me." She began and Cas smiled. "Alright, good work Cas. You're a very fast learner." She said and Cas smiled cutely

"Thank you." he said and tipped her the right way up again. Cas waited eagerly for the next instruction.

"I understand you've never kissed before, we will be using hands for the first one." Starlight said then thought for a moment. "There are different types of kissing. A peck is a very quick kiss, your mouth is closed and your lips are pushed forward. Like this." She said, then took his hand and kissed it quickly. "Try it." She instructed, offering her hand. He took it nervously then replicated the kiss on her hand with precision. Starlight smiled down at him and nodded. "You can use that on any part of the body, most commonly on the lips or cheek. To a certain extent the slower you do it, the more romantic it is." She explained and Cas nodded in understanding. "The next is what you saw Sam doing. The head is slightly tilted, oppositely to your partners so your noses don't interfere with eachother. The mouth is slightly open, and the kiss goes on for longer. You focus on one of the other person's lips. For me, I focus on Sam's bottom lip, since it's closer and he focuses on my top lip. You do that because it feels better and you can breathe easier. Mouthing o whilst pushing your lips forward repeatedly replicates the rhythm needed to successfully kiss in this manner." She said, then looked at his lips. He looked like a fish in water, blank eyes, opening and shutting his mouth. It was adorable. "You tend to close your eyes when you kiss someone." She said and he shut his eyes. Starlight swallowed then looked out the window, no Impala. Suddenly she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. He was shocked and took a step back, but she moved with him and gently cradled his face in her hands. Using the technique he'd just been taught, slowly he got the hang of it and moved with her. Growing in confidence he put one hand on her lower back and the other behind her head. Carefully, he leaned over her. Starlight helplessly moved with him. His kisses got faster and he breathed out a whimper. Starlight opened her eyes at the noise, still kissing and looked at him confused. His eyes were shut. _He must be imagining me as Dean._ Carefully she put a foot backwards and used it to lever herself back up. Tenderly he let go of her as she pulled away. They both stared at eachother in awe. She didn't feel that way for him, and he didn't feel that way for her, and that kiss was supposed to mean nothing, but unfortunately, life isn't that kind and it will lead to a permanent emotional bond between the two. "A* 10/10 work Cas, if you weren't a homosexual wavelength of celestial intent I would totally do you." She said then nodded singularly at him, looking impressed. He blushed and grinned and looked at the ground. Suddenly Dean stormed into the room, coasting towards Starlight who backed up scared. She knocked up against the wall with a loud thump, and shut her eyes in waiting for a punch to the face. When she opened her eyes, Dean was a couple of inches from her. Staring death into her, she could feel him breathing down onto her.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" He growled. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Sam in the doorway, looking heartbroken.

"I know what this looks like-" She began, terrified, turning her gaze back to Dean.

"Oh really?" He sneered angrily. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like exactly what you saw." She began, swallowed, summoning the strength to continue with a beast just an inch from her. He turned his head and widened his eyes frowning harder. "But you wouldn't believe the real reason."

"Try me." He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I was teaching him...how to kiss." She said weakly, voice crackling under the pressure of his fuming rage. He rolled his eyes and backed up a little.

"You expect me to believe that." He growled, moving closer again and clenching his jaw. "Who the hell for?" A silence passed as Starlight failed to summon the words to her mouth. She couldn't tell him for fear of breaking her trust with Castiel, but she had to tell him soon so she didn't get herself killed over and over again by Dean. Her thoughts were racing out of control as she failed to extinguish the fire in his eyes. Sam turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him but Dean didn't react.

"You." Castiel said softly, barely audible. Dean's face softened and his eyes widened, he breathed in and looked down at the ground, then around at Cas who was stood there, with pleading in his unblinking eyes staring straight at Dean.

"I'm..I'm so sor-" Starlight began but Dean cut her off again.

"Shut it." He said, more gently than before then turned around completely to face Castiel head on. Starlight collapsed to the ground holding her face in her hands and quietly began to cry as her body shook.

"Suppose if this is true. Even if I could believe it." Dean said, distressed. "Why?" He said, eyebrows creased, but his eyes were soft. Cas didn't move. Frozen. Starlight hadn't taught him this. Dean took a couple of steps closer to him, urging a response. Cas looked at the ground and frowned. "I...because I...uh." he muttered quietly. He expected Dean to interrupt, when he didn't Cas looked up confused. Dean's eyes were gleaming, all his masks of arrogance and callousness had fallen off. Just for him, only for him. "Because I love you." Cas said finally then disappeared.

"Cas!" Dean called out longingly a lump forming in his throat. "Cas get your feathery ass back here, or so help me I will-" Suddenly Cas reappeared, right where he'd been. He looked puppy-like up to Dean, flustered in the situation thrown upon him. Dean charged forward, lifted up his head and kissed him, eyes closed, Dean caressing his tousled hair gently and Cas kissed him back twice as hard wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's head. Slowly, Cas glided his hand down Dean's back until it rested at the bottom of his spine. Cas leaned over and Dean held him a little tighter, they were locked. No one watching mattered to them anymore. Finally, they'd found each other.

Starlight, who was still crouched on the ground stood up, her eye make up smeared down her face and staggered to the doorway, looked at the pair and left, more tears shaking down her face. Walking out into the sunlight, overwhelmed with guilt she collapsed to the ground and curled her hands into fists, skinning her knuckles as her tears fell to the hot ground. She yelped out as her old wings forced their way out of her body, snapping her ribs next to her spine then breaking through her flesh, ripping it apart, hot blood trickled down her spine as she tore off her jacket. She screamed out as a metre long, bloodied bone pierced the air just below her shoulder blades, the joint popped through then the rest of her wings followed, blood splattering the ground. Her flesh coloured featherless wings spread wide at a 6 metre wingspan. She scrambled to her feet and took off.

Sam watched her disappear into the bright blue sky, shocked at what he'd witnessed but then his face turned sour. "Fuck you." He murmured, glaring at a faint dot in the distance, before walking back inside the main building then trudging along to his room. He opened the door to see Dean and Castiel in an embrace, their foreheads touching as they smiled and stared into each others eyes. Dean noticed Sam's presence and turned around.

"You alright?" Dean asked. His face turned worrisome when Sam didn't reply. "Where's Starlight? I need to talk to her." He continued and Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you care?" Sam replied, Dean looked taken aback.

"She was teaching him Sam, she didn't mean anything by it." Dean said and Sam looked guilt stricken.

"So where is she?" Dean repeated.

"I don't...she was outside." Sam began, flustered. "She flew away." He paused then a glisten of realisation crossed his face.

"She'll be heading to the nearest fire." Sam continued. Dean looked confused.

"Why?" He asked as Cas wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, Dean smiled a little and put his hands onto Cas' arms.

"It's the only way she can die." Sam replied, shaken. Dean looked up frightened and Cas even looked a little scared.

"We need to find her." Dean said sternly.

"Agreed." Castiel added, attempting to let go of Dean, but Dean held on tighter.


End file.
